Crush
by Brabantio
Summary: Its some fanfiction i wrote about Catherine and Sara. This means femmeslash so please stay out if its not your thing.


**Crush**

Title: Crush

Author: Mark

Email: Nope, not this time

Challenge: Buffy the Vampire Slayer-title

Distribution: Just ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Just having some fun.

Rating: R

Warning: Femmeslash.

**Crush**

"Ok Lindsey, it's almost nine, time for you to go upstairs. Go change and I'll be up in a second. "

"Maaaammm, I'm twelve do I really have to go to bed now? I'm not tired yet and I want to see Sara"

"Lindsey I know you do and I send her up-stairs when she gets here, but it's bedtime for you. Now stop arguing and get ready for bed."

"Ok mom hold you horses. I'm going already. Why are you so nervous? It's only Sara who is coming."

With that statement Lindsey gets up and leaves the room.

_ILindsey is right what's wrong with me? I'm as nervous as hell but it's just a movie night. Two friends having fun, it's not the first time I invited Sara. Why can't I get a hold of myself then? If I'm honest to myself I would say that I have a crush on Sara, but that can't be. She is a colleague and more important my friend. Besides she is not gay. So stop dreaming about the impossible Cath. Focus on the reality. And the reality is that Sara will be here in 25 minutes and nothing is ready. /I_

I get up from the sofa to get the candles and put the wine on ice. Sara might not be gay but I promised myself a romantic night.

_IWhat else has to be done? Oh the snacks. Let's see what did I get again? Chips, cheese and crackers to put it on, peanuts. Hmmm that should get us a long way. Ok time to give my little girl a goodnight kiss and chance for the night. /I _

Walking up-stairs I see Lindsey still busy in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. She is obviously stalling.

"Come Lindsey, Hurry up a bit. I know you want to see Sara, but she had to take of some stuff and will be a little later then normal. I'll ask her to give you a hug when she comes in ok?"

Disappointed she puts away the brush. "Promise me"

"I'll promise. Now if you go to bed I'll be right there with my new dress, ready to be inspected by my own fashion critic." I say smiling. I know how much she likes to judge me.

In my bedroom I look at the new outfit for tonight. A new dress, new lingerie, new shoes, the works. I decided to buy everything new for tonight. Maybe Sara and I can just be friends but I wanted to look hot tonight.

A quick look at the clock tells me that there is not much time left. I chance clothes and get that beautiful necklace that I got from my sister out of my jewellery box. It's just gorgeous and fits perfectly with this dress. Ok one final inspection before I have to face the jury.

"Ok honey, are you ready for me?"

"Totally mom."

I walk in and start to laugh. Lindsey got her bedside table in front of her and is sitting on the side of her bed. On the table are sheets of paper going from one to ten. She is totally in her role as judge.

"So your honour, how will you grade me?"

"Please turn around Miss Willows; in order to give you a good evaluation I have to see every side."

Laughing I turn around. _IDamn't that girl is getting smart. /I_ While I spin around Lindsey is looking at a beautiful black dress, with a low cut and split going all the way up to my hips. Showing much but also leaves a lot to fantasise about.

"Miss Willows, we the jury (being me, me and me) have decided, after discussing all the factors in this case, that this outfit is approved for tonight and we want to grade it with a nine"

"Well thank you your honour. May I thank you by giving you a kiss and wishing you good night, so that you can judge again tomorrow?"

"You may miss Willows"

I'll give her the kiss and I'm still laughing as I walk down stairs again.

_II love that girl. Besides all the misery and pain I got from Eddy I'll always be great full to him that he gave me Lindsey. Also she is really fond of Sara, wonder how she would react if Sara was my girl. Or that I'm into girls for that matter. Did she notice the fact that I developed feelings for women? Ah who I'm I kidding I'm totally dressed up for a movie night, for Sara, she is smart and old enough to connect the dots. On the other hand as far as she knows I only dated her father and some total losers. There comes a time I have to tell her everything, but when and how? Try to raise her with an open mind, but will she understand? If only Sara was mine for more then a shift. Then we could tell her together. Oh stop it Cath. There you go again, face it Sara is unavailable. Now get yourself together. _

_Oh man I'm hoping she isn't wearing something sexy tonight because that would be a little to much right now. /I_

The doorbell rings. It's already nine thirty. Sara is here. My heartbeat is increasing rapidly, my hands start to shake, I feel like a little get again and all because of that sweet brunette that is standing on my doorstep. The girl that I love but can never have.

I open the door and I'm immediately breathless. There she is standing with a adorable teddy bear having the words I love you written all over his body.

**Chapter 2**

Woooow what is this? Did I get it all wrong? But she has a boyfriend. What's his name again? Hank Petti something. Only last week she went out with him. But that bear…..

I take a new breath and try to sound as normal as possible, but my heart is beating like a mad man.

"Hey Sara, nice to see you, come in. Is that for me?" Pointing at the teddy bear.

Sara walks in, waiting with her response. Slowly she takes her coat off and cuts it on the reg. Turning around she looks at me with a mysterious smile.

"Would you want to have it then?"

_IDamn't you woman. Don't you know how much you are messing with me right now? How desperately I want to say yes. /I_

"It's really sweet Sara but don't you think we are a little to old for this stuff?"

"I don't know Cath; I find it kind of cute. But be reassured this one is for Lindsey, but I can get another one you know."

"Oh talking Lindsey. She is waiting for you up-stairs. Why don't you say goodnight to her and I'll get the movie ready. I got: If these walls could talk 2 waiting for us."

"Don't know the movie Cath, but I'm sure it's a good one. Hey, I'll be right up, but first I'm going to surprise your little girl"

"Hey I'm not little anymore"

"Lindseyyyyyy, go to bed and I told you before it's not nice to eavesdrop on people."

"It's ok Cath. I'll take care of it. I have my ways to get BIG girls to sleep"

_IOh man she is just amazing. A person I would thrust to leave Lindsey with, good looking, great personality and soo funny. I wish, I wish. But what's up with the flirting? She is confusing the hell out of me. I would swear she is hitting on me, but she can't be. Even if she is bi-sexual, there is still that Hank guy. Maybe I could throw out a little line tonight. Ask her about Hank. Maybe I can…/I_

"Hey Cath, is that movie all set?"

"He sorry Hun, what did you say? I was lost in thoughts"

"Yeah I noticed honey!"

I immediately turn into a tomato. Oh my god. I can't believe I just said that.

"Sorry Sara, I didn't mean it like that…..uh that's also not what I meant….I mean…"

"Its ok Cath. Shall we just watch the movie? I'll understand."

"Thank you…." _IIn those words I try to send out all my love for her. If only she could feel it/I. _

"For what?" Her smile couldn't be any bigger.

Still smiling she takes a seat on the couch and I quickly follow her. Sitting close to her but still leaving some space between us.

"Ok Sara, here it goes, hope you like the movie."

_IOh I so much hope that she will like this movie. I know Sara is pretty open minded and all, but still how will she handle this one. Oh fuck why didn't I just go for a save movie like Madagascar or something, why do I make it so difficult for myself. OMG I haven't offered Sara anything to drink yet. /I_

"Oh Sara, I'm sorry for the lousy host that I'm. I haven't offered you anything to drink yet. What can I get you? Some wine?"

"Sure, Lindsey is sleeping by the way, or at least did her very best to convince me that she is."

I start to laugh. "I wasn't expecting anything else, but I don't have any doubts that she will be sleeping soon. I took her out to that new amusement park today and that was a big drain on her energy."

"Good because I could use some girls only time Cath. You know, the guys are great and all but sometimes I just like to be in the company of a girl. Somehow that makes me more comfortable and relaxed."

_IOh I'm I dreaming tonight? What is this? Is she playing games? Al those flirts and now this statement, what is going on here? Is this a trick? Are they setting me up? Shall I go into this or not? If it was Greg I slap him in the face, but Sara? Is she really or I'm I wishful dreaming/I_

Suddenly I hear the voice of Sara:

"Cath, the movie is starting. Do you want me to pause it or are you coming?"

"No Sara, I'm coming, just let it run"

What an evening and she is only inside for 10 minutes. Will I survive this?

I take the bottle out of the ice and into the living room, grabbing some glasses along the way.

"Ok Sara, movie night has officially begun"


End file.
